custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoki Journal
The Makoki Journal is the record of Toa Mukata's search for the seven Makoki stones. Chapter I I waited the Makuta who signaled me last night for three hours. I think I should give him a Vahi on naming day. He handed me a stone tablet with detailed locations of the varios pieces of the Makoki stone. Our first target is on the very same island we are now. As we walked through the desolated wasteland, my Makuta guide noticed some movement. When we saw the horrible sight of a swarm of lava eel approaching, it's already too late. Chapter II We survived the lava eel attack. The Makuta used his magnetic power to force the eels to turn back. They fell into a deep pit created by the Makuta. At dawn, we arrived at a small village. The Matoran there seemed to welcome our presence. They respect Makuta, well, out of fear, of course. The Turaga in charge has a Muaka for pet, I don't think it liked our smell. Chapter III A lone Matoran hut stood in the corner part of the village. A few Heavily armed guards are standing beside the entrances so everyone is avoiding that hut. I asked a Le-Matoran for information of that hut. it seemed to be the hut of a wierd Matoran that hates anyone to come around and prefers to stay undisturbed. I'd like to pay a little visit to that Matoran! Chapter IV I summoned the power of the Great Kanohi Volitak that I placed in my Toa Suva. I slipped past those guards - they don't seem to be bright at all - and went down the long stairs that leads to the basement. I hardly even noticed a trap triggered and threw a spear at me! Chapter V I barely dodged the first spear even as more struck me. Seeing no guard is in sight, I summoned my Kanohi Hau and triggered its power immediately. A few spears buried into my armour, but did no damage to me. The rest struck the force field I conjured and bounced off. The process lasted for about thirty seconds. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked into a chamber with a Rahi scorpion. A huge, angry catapult scorpion. Chapter VI As the catapult scorpion advanced, I summomed my darkness power and temporarly blind the rahi, just when I was about to run towards the door, the catapult scorpion triggered its "catapult" ability and flung a huge rock at me. I forgot they live in underground, they don't really need their eyes, I think. As the rock struck me, I felt no pain. I witnessed the rock passed right through me and disappeared through the wall. The rahi angrily hissed. Well, not an exact rahi. An illusion won't stop me from visiting the matoran! Chapter VII I finally reached a chamber with a working Matoran, concentrated on his work and never noticed my presence. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun around, facing my abdomen. Neither of us intruduced ourselves. He don't seem to be friendly. Chapter VIII He grabbed a launcher on his working table and fire it at me as I dove under the table. I tried to use my shadow power to temporarly blind him, but my beam of shadow was consumed by a strange shield carried by the Matoran. I threw a dagger at him, but was reflected by a barricade created by a bizarre device. "Stop!" I cried. The Matoran is still angry about my "friendly " visit. According to the Toa code, I can't kill a Matoran. I think I'd better try to negotiate with him..... Chapter IX I saw my Makuta companian waiting for me at the entrance of the stairs. The villagers are quite, em, astonished. They never thought of going down the stairs leading to the underground and bringing the Matoran below back to the village. After ages of being underground, his eyes are pretty sensetive to bright light. The Turaga's Muaka some sort of barked at the Matoran. That reminded me I haven't ask his name! Chapter X The Matoran named himself Luuto, a shadow Matoran. He had been underground since his arrival here, and that's like, well, a few centeries ago. Luuto is the weakest Matoran in the village, as he can't even lift a dozen Kanoka. He is a brilliant inventor, the devices and weapons I encountered in the chamber were the best proof. After he can finally see again, I decide it would be the best moment to ask him to join our party. Chapter XI There's always a disadvantage being a Toa, being a Toa of shadows making me almost impossible to survive in such heat. We entered a cave shortly after we left the village. Luuto used a Light stone to light the way, thought he doesn't like the light very much. After leaving a series of tunnles, we found ourselves in a massive cave filled with heat stones, those which Ko-Matoran use in a mini canister. We creatures with the element of shadow has the nature of being sensetive to heat and light, so Luuto and I were.......uncomfortable. Chapter XII I created fields of darkness to protect Luuto and I from the exposure of such heat. We can easily fall into a coma unless we got ice crystals or a Toa of ice, Shadow fields are the best solution we got now. We made it to the exit(another tunnel entrance), and the shadow fields wore off. I was exhausted as I never use fields made of my power for such a long period, not to mention creating two of them. The tunnel was filled with Nui-Kopen, but we just ignored them as they were just attracted by the immense heat in the heat stone mine. The Makuta sealed the entrance which we came in to prevent Luuto and I getting grilled. We spotted light in the distance, great to return to the surface world.....could be better if it's at night. Chapter XIII For the first time of my life, I encountered a phase dragon. It appears that it followed us form the tunnel, emerging from the tunnel walls. We were moving, meaning a target of racing of the dragon that spent its life in the tunnles. I summoned my power of the Kanohi Kakama, but was stopped by the Makuta. He advised me not to run, as Luuto and he may be lock in combat with the lizard. I considered, and I started to run. The Makuta's yellow eyes widened, and the phase dragon began to chase me. I may not outrun the dragon in a long distance run, but with the momentum it biult, I can lure the dragon into a trap that it will never catch me, not if it can stop in a while! Chapter XIV I never knew there is a desert in this island. After the phase dragon was driven off, we continued our journey. The Makuta tried to make a map out of his mind, but failed for severel times. Luuto had dug a hole for shading out of his bizarre inventry. At night, we rested at a slope of the desert. The red star is glowing dimly above us, as if it's watching us. We might need the power of flight.... Category:User:Chanyik Category:Rogue Phantoms Category:Stories